


Along for the Ride

by ThomE_Gemcity_06



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e15 The French Mistake, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Soul Tampering, Spoilers, Sudden Fatherhood, whump!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThomE_Gemcity_06/pseuds/ThomE_Gemcity_06
Summary: So what if Jensen Ackles in the AU world that Balthazar sent Dean and Sam to, has a daughter. And it's the girl that played Lilith when she possessed the little blond girl Jamie Ackles. When the fight breaks out between the Winchester's and Virgil fight in the room with the portal that will let them back into their world is open, Jamie runs after Dean worried and gets dragged back into the Winchester's world with them. She has no way of getting back because the portal closed forever and not even Cas can open it again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. 
> 
> Tag:S6.Ep15: The French Mistake.  
> Spoilers: S6.Ep18: Frontier Land  
> S6.Ep19: Mommy Dearest  
> S4. Ep : Yellow Fever (referenced)

Dean and Sam didn't know what to do with themselves, this place was crazy. They had found Cas, well sorta, it was the guy who played Castiel because their life was a TV series. And who named their son Misha anyway? Come on, MISHA! Dean shook his head, he wanted out of this Clown Factory, now. They had tried once, to escape this place in his Baby, but here it was just a hunk of metal, a prop. He wanted to cry.

Sam grabbed his shoulder, pulling him back to reality - sorta. "Look at that," he pointed to a trailer to their side. "J. Ackles," he read the nameplate on the door.

Dean looked at Sam. "That's fake me," he looked at the trailer, "And that must be fake mine."

Sam gave him a look before Dean took a hold of the handle and pulled the door open and stepped into the trailer. After a reluctant look around himself, Sam followed, closing the door behind him.

"Who the hell puts an aquarium in their trailer?" Sam asked, incredulous as he looked around the place. He thought that it would have been small, being a trailer and all, but the place was actually roomy. It had a space that was a cross between a kitchen and living room with a table, small couch and big screen TV with a DVD player and VCR. The fish aquarium separated that from what he assumed was the bathroom and bedroom, which to Sam's confusion had two beds.

"Fake me does," Dean told him and waggled his brows. He bent to pick up a magazine, staring at the cover before he showed Sam. "That's blue-steel, Sam."

Sam looked at the picture on the cover which had he and Dean on it - or rather Jared and Jensen. He just shrugged his shoulders in return. "We're famous Actors," he reasoned, taking a seat at the table and opening a purple laptop that was sitting there.

Dean didn't sit, but instead looked at the TV which was playing an episode of their so called show. He couldn't believe that this was happening again - there was already a book and now there was a whole TV series? With six seasons? Dean really wanted to know what the hell was wrong with people. But as he watched the TV, he felt dread in his stomach; it was like it was happening again, but this time he saw it as though he were a third person. It was about three years ago when he got the Ghost Fever, where he was haunted by Hell Hounds and Lilith when she possessed that little blond girl - that was the vision that had almost killed him if Sam and Bobby hadn't killed the ghost who was causing it just in time.

Sam brought up the internet as the laptop finally loaded and typed Jensen Ackles, who was the person in this world that played Dean. The easiest way that Sam thought he could get information about these guys and the world that they were in, was to just look at Jensen's biography. Clicking on the link, he scrolled through the information that loaded on to the screen. He stopped as he came to a picture of Dean or Jensen that had a gleam of the personal stuff about him. His name, date and place of birth--

"You were born in Texas," Sam told Dean, glancing up from the computer.

Dean turned to him, flicking off the TV, but not before Sam got a glimpse of Lilith. 

"Really?" he raised an eye brow at that.

Sam turned back to the screen, looking for more information - and more he did find. Under family, it had a name; Jamie Ackles, and beside that name in brackets was the word ‘Daughter,’ he glanced at Dean worriedly. Her name was highlighted in blue and underlined and Sam clicked on the link. Another site came up, it wasn't as big as Jensen Ackles’ though, but Sam didn't give a rat’s ass about that. He read the small paragraph that adorned the left side of the site, his eye brows rose as he came to the part where it says she acted in a few episodes as Lilith. He scrolled quickly to the end of the page, staring at the picture of Jamie Ackles with wide eyes. It was just like the Lilith that he had remembered - when he looked down at the girl in bed asleep, the Demon knife poised to strike. She was a few years older though, probably about fifteen or sixteen, she had blond hair that went down to the middle of her back and green eyes - Dean's eyes and hair, Sam corrected. And that was also when he found the answer as to why Jensen's aka Dean's trailer had two beds instead of just one.

"Dean," Sam said slowly, not sure whether or not he should tell Dean.

"What?" Dean asked, worried as he saw Sam trouble expression. He took a step forward as Sam glanced away, and gave him a unsure smile. Dean narrowed his eyes. "Sam," it came out sharp.

There was silence and Sam opened his mouth, just ready to blurt it out when the door the trailer burst open. Both jumped in surprise as someone tripped on the few steps that led to the trailer and fell on their face, their long blond locks of hair splayed around them like a mane.

Sam knew instantly who this was - Jamie Ackles - he shot Dean a worried glanced, afraid of how his brother would react. Would he see just a girl or would he see a reflection of himself?


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie - She wanted to hit something, she hated those stupid steps; the toe of her shoe always catching the edge of the top step. She could feel someone else was in the trailer and she lifted her head, brushing the hair from her face.

She looked up at Dean. "Dad," she gave him an embarrassed smile. "When I couldn't find you after your scene, I got worried.”

Dean looked down at her, his face blank. Did he hear that right? She looked familiar, but he knew that he didn't have any kids. He shook head - this wasn't his world, this was Jensen Ackles’ world, The Winchesters were fictional and this was Jensen's daughter.

"Dad?" Jamie asked, worried when he didn't answer and just stared down at her.

That was when she noticed Sam sitting at the table. Her eyes narrowed as she stood up stiffly. "And what are you doing here?" she demanded, stomping over to him. She slapped the top of the laptop down before she picked it up and held it to here chest. "No one said that you could use this!" she took a step back, standing between him and Dean.

"Jamie," Sam said in an as friendly voice as he could, not understanding the hostility. Ever since they got here he had heard people saying things - that Jared and Jensen are finally talking, not at each others throats. He didn't get what everyone’s problem was!

"No!" she scowled at him, her finger shooting out and pointing to the door. "Get out of here!"

Sam didn't move and instead looked at Dean who hadn't moved a muscle since she entered the trailer.

"Dad," Jamie's voice came out slightly pleadingly, when he didn't already throw Sam out.

Dean didn't say anything as he looked at Sam, but he saw the answer in his brother's eyes. They only way they were going to solve anything at all, was if he stepped forward and took control of things himself. He was supposed to be Jensen after all and this was Jensen's daughter.

"Jamie," he said firmly, learning her name from Sam.

Jamie slowly turned to him, the grip on the laptop tightening. "Daddy?" her lower lip trembled ever so slightly.

Dean looked down at her, forcing himself to stay firm even as her plea pulled at his heartstrings. "Jamie," he said again. "I want you to go to your room, until I say so."

Jamie looked at him; she opened her mouth in protest, but snapped it shut. Her green eyes shone with unshed tears as she turned away and stomped around the aquarium. She turned and glanced at Dean, her eyes filled with hurt before she slammed the plastic pullout door shut.

Everything was silent as Dean and Sam stared at each other, not a peep could be heard from where Jamie had stormed to. Dean shook his head as Sam looked about to say something.

"Let's just find the stuff that Balthazar used and get out of here,"

PAGE BREAK

Jamie was really worried; her father had been really out of it lately. Ever since jumping out of the window with Padalecki, things had gone wrong. They had started talking, Dad was avoiding her, they had teamed up and beat the crap out of the Extra guy, Dad hadn't been back to the trailer in a few days and she found out that he was staying with Padalecki's house, his acting was off, and she had no idea what was going to happen now that Misha Collins had been killed.

Jamie closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down. Misha had been her friend, despite Dad not liking him. He was odd and Jamie knew he had no family or friends, but she had been his friend as young as she was. And now he was gone and everything was going to hell as she heard gun shots echo throughout the Supernatural set.

She knew she should probably run and hide, but she didn't. Instead she ran towards them; afraid that her Dad might be there. She found a trail of bodies: Robert Singer, Eric Kripke... She didn't look at them, forced herself to keep going and not lose the contents of her stomach.

"Hey!"

She turned at the sound of someone yelling and heard the gun shot just as Padalecki jump out of the way of the bullets. She saw the man who held the shotgun, the same man that her Dad had beat the crap out of - and knew most definitely that he was here. She was proven right as he dove from the shadows, taking the guy with the gun down, both of them falling into the set of a Motel room.

"Dad!" she screamed and against her better judgment, ran towards them.

She could hear a scuffle and as she stood in the doorway saw that Padalecki was there too. She watched as her dad was kicked in the stomach and flew against the wall, he lay there for a second, stunned. The Sigil that was painted on the window started to glow hot white and she panicked, afraid something was going to blow up. She ran into the room, dodging the extra and Padalecki as she ran to her father.

"Dad!" she cried.

Jamie grabbed his arm, tugging it, trying to get him up. But he didn't move for a second and just stared up at her.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed, tugging his arm free. "Get out of here," he yelled, getting up and giving her a shove.

Dean looked at Sam, he held the key triumphantly in his hand, but as he stared back his face fell. Dean looked behind at the window behind him and his eyes widened - it was the portal and it was opening. He turned back to Jamie, intending to shove her away again before the portal could open all the way, but Jamie wouldn't have it. She latched onto his arm, hugging it close as the portal opened and sucked him, her and Sam into it.


	3. Chapter 3

She could hear voices, two she was unfamiliar with - a man and a woman - the others she was: Padalecki, her father and . . . Misha? She knew she was dead, she had to be. Otherwise, how could she be hearing Misha's voice? The man and woman where gone in was sounded like bird wings - she was definitely going crazy and then she could just hear Padalecki, her Dad and Misha. 

The ground underneath her was hard, cold, wet and she was sure she was lying on some glass. The voices were quiet, speaking in frantic whispers - about her, she was sure of it. She could feel someone beside her, the familiar cologne filling her nostrils. She was carefully turned over onto her back and Jamie finally opened her eyes. Her vision was filled with her father's face shrouded with the darkened sky.

She let a smile grace her lips. "Dad," she started, but his face hardened and she stopped.

"What the hell didn't you go when I told you to?" Dean demanded, looking down at the girl that he had been trying to avoid.

Jamie looked at him, her eyes very serious. "Mom left us and Misha got killed," she told him.

Dean glanced at Sam, confused. The next thing Dean knew, Jamie had thrown her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"You're all I got, Dad," she told him. "Even if it kills me, I'm never going to let you go."

Dean winced and he knew Sam did too, how the hell were they going to explain this? Or for that fact, could Cas send her back? He pulled her hands off from around his neck and she sat back hurt and confused.

"How am I supposed to say this?" Dean muttered with a sigh. "Look, Jamie," he started. "I'm not your Dad."

Jamie looked at him, her emerald eyes shinny. "Don't say that, Dad." she begged. "You're just upset." She told him.

Dean shook his head sadly. "You're not listening,"

Jamie shook her head frantically. "Daddy," she cried. Tears streamed down her face as she sat up on her knees, placing her hands on either side of Dean's face. "Please, Daddy, don't be mad."

Dean stared at her, his heartstrings getting tugged again, for the first time actually seeing himself in her. But this wasn't his kid and she was even real, she was just something that Balthazar and Cas had dreamed up. He took her small hands from his face and held them in his hands.

"You're not listening to me," Dean told her, at this she seemed to cry even harder. Dean couldn’t believe that he was the one that had to do this - it always seemed to be him.   
"I am literally and physically not you’re father," he tired to get through.

Jamie shook her head in denial, fisting her hands inside Dean’s hold.

Dean was about to once again say it, breaking the girl’s heart even more, when he was interrupted.

"Dean," Cas's rough voice intruded.

Dean turned to him.

"She is of your DNA,"

"What?" Dean demanded.

"The world in which you were sent was an alternative of a life that you could have had." The Angel elaborated.

Dean just stared at him.

Jamie had frozen, her tears doing the same thing as she heard his voice again, Misha's voice again. Slowly she turned towards where the voice had come from, blinking away the tears to see the figure better. Her eyes widened.

"M-Misha?" she stammered out.

Castiel looked down at her with piercing aqua-blue eyes, his head cocked to the side. Jamie didn't really care nor understand why he had called her father "Dean," of why he was wearing the suit and trench coat that he wore for the Supernatural character. All she saw was her friend, Misha Collins, alive right in front of her. She launched herself at him, hitting him with enough force to stumble slightly before regaining his balance. Jamie wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest.

Castiel looked from the crown of Jamie's head to Dean in confusion, he had no idea what he was supposed to so he just stood there stiffly, letting the girl hug him. Dean shrugged his shoulders, standing up from the ground so he looked to Sam instead.

"I think she thinks you’re that Misha guy," Sam explained, glancing at Dean.

Cas looked at him with more confusion. "I am Castiel," he stated simply as if that explained everything.

Sam sighed and ran a hand roughly through his hair. "In her world, the world that you sent us to, we were fictional characters, Castiel the Angel was fiction. You look exactly like the guy who played, well, you. And Dean looks like her father, Jensen Ackles. And apparently I'm Jared Padalecki, and I'm pretty sure she hates me." Sam explained further.

Castiel looked to Dean for confirmation and Dean nodded.

"Can't you just send her back?" Dean asked Castiel, who shook his head.

"The portal could only be opened a limited amount of times," Castiel told the brother's. "When Raphael opened the portal to let Vergil through and again to come back, he damaged it and it has disappeared."

"So she's stuck here?" Sam clarified.

"Yes," Cas agreed.

"Well . . . What do we do with her?" Dean asked after a moment of silence.

"The world in which Balthazar had sent you, people knew of the supernatural, correct?" Castiel asked.

"Of a sort," Sam agreed. "There were no real supernatural forces, but kind of like the ‘Winchester Gospel.’” Dean made a face at that. "They had a show. And from what I had read, they knew all of the facts for killing the supernatural."

"And this child has that knowledge?" Castiel asked next.

"I would think so," Dean said in confusion. "Why?"

"She could be used as a great asset," Castiel simply as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Not really knowing what to do with himself and feeling a little awkward, he placed his hand gently on the back of the girls’ head.

Jamie knew that she should have been listening to the conversation that was happening, should have paid attention to the things concerning her future. She should have known something was wrong with the fact that Misha was alive and Dad said that he wasn't her father. That they kept calling each other by the character that they played in the Supernatural series, but right now, at this moment - she couldn’t have given more crap as she kept her hold on Misha. 

Right now everything was okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Jamie still didn't let go of her hold on Castiel, even as she felt Dean and Sam crowd around them, the flap of wings or the change in scenery. She couldn't see it with her face buried in Castiel's chest, but it was the subtle things; the temperature, the ground under her shoes and the fact that Dean and Sam were talking to someone else. The voice was coming from the other room, but Jamie could still recognize that voice.

Jim Beaver, he was the actor man that played Bobby Singer in the Supernatural show. But the real Jim Beaver didn't talk like the grizzled Bobby Singer, just like Misha Collins was more out going and energetic, her father was usually more fatherly and Padalecki was still a jerk. She didn't understand why everyone was acting like their characters, but she still held onto what shred of uncraziness she could, which was crazy because Misha was killed - stabbed to death in an alleyway.

Maybe they were all dead, whatever that flash thing was on the set in the window, if Jamie knew anything about that it was the fact that it was no prop. So maybe it killed them all and that was why Misha was right there in her arms? She tightened her grip on Cas and took a deep, calming breath. If this was Heaven or something or other, she was fine with it as long as it had the two men she cared about most. It didn't matter that her dad always felt annoyed with Misha or that Misha was a tea spoon eccentric - they were with her and that was all she needed.

xx

Dean wasn't sure why he thought that Bobby could help with whatever this thing was, when not even Cas could send Jamie back - but he had to try at least. Dean watched them from the doorway as Sam talked with Bobby. He forced the smile from his face as he saw how awkward the Angel looked with a teenage girl wrapped around him like he was a big ol' teddy bear.

Looking more closely, Dean saw that Jamie's arms were inside Castiel's trench coat and wrapped around his waist, probably seeking warmth - it had been chilly in that lot and she was only wearing a simple tee. And on a more closer inspection, he saw that she wasn't standing up straight, but was leaning on Cas's chest for support, like she had fallen asleep. Castiel did have his arms wrapped around her also, though loosely like he didn't really know how to hug - and Dean assumed that fact to be true.

One hand was placed lightly on top of her head and Cas had his eyes closed, though Dean could see the faint movement under his lids. Dean watched them, all the while trying to come up with plans on how they were going to explain that Jamie wasn't in her world any more. He knew that there was no possible way that this could go over well; if what Cas said was true and she couldn't go back, Dean didn't want Jamie to be out there in the world, out there Hunting.

xx

Jamie looked around herself in amazement, her mouth open in awe. It was beautiful, she had seen rainforest waterfalls like this in the books, but never had she dreamed of seeing it for real. She looked at Castiel who stood beside her, gazing down at her with patient aqua eyes.

"How is this even possible?" Jamie asked, breathless.

"Many things are possible in this world," Cas told her.

"What do you mean?" Jamie looked up at him, her heart beating frantically.

"The world in which you are at the moment is not the one in which you had lived for 15 years previously," the Angel told her in his normal tone.

"That's why everyone acting like their character's from Supernatural," Jamie clarified.

Castiel nodded.

"And that's why you're not really Misha, are you?" there was a slight tremble in her voice.

"I am Castiel, Angel of the Lord, Warrior of Heaven." Cas said proudly.

Jamie couldn't help the small smile that crossed her lips. "Just like him," she said softly, she looked away from him as she felt tears well in her eyes. "I don't have a father anymore, I don't have anyone." She clenched her hands at her sides, the tears finally flowing over the edge to cascade down her pale cheeks.

Castiel took her clenched hands in his, massaging them until they relaxed. Jamie stifled a sob as Cas lightly held her chin and tilted it upwards, gently he wiped the tears away with a slightly calloused thumb. She sniffled as she stared into his aqua blue eyes; they were just like Misha's, but they were older, had seen more, yet they were innocent at the exact same time - she wondered what she would see if she looked into Dean's eyes.

"You may have lost one home, but have gained another in the process." Cas told her gently. "I had lost my home, but had found another one with the Winchesters; you could also."

Jamie gave a long sniff. "Maybe," she agreed quietly.

"His blood runs through your veins," Castiel told her.

Jamie wiped her cheek against her sleeve. "What?" she asked, confused.

"Dean's blood is your blood," Castiel said. "All of the Worlds, yours, ours, there all the same, what could have been. This world, it branches off from yours."

"Even if I have his blood, he still wouldn't be my real father." Jamie countered sadly. "My father was Jensen Ackles, an actor and loving father - a simple man. Dean Winchester is .. ." she trailed off, not quite knowing how to finish.

Castiel agreed wholeheartedly with that statement; Dean Winchester was a very complex man, hard to describe in so few of words. 

"Life is what you make it,"

Jamie couldn't help but snort at that, if she didn't know any better Cas had just deadpanned. At the snort, Cas cocked his head slightly to the side. Jamie didn't say anything more as turned to face the waterfall once again, taking in the sight while she still had the chance. Thing's were going to be very different from this moment on, whether they were going to be good and easy or bad and harsh, Jamie had no idea. The one fact that she did know, and how Castiel had so put it . . . Life is what you make it. 

So whatever scraps she could scrounge from this coo-coo nest, she'd take. She couldn't quite believe how confident and adult she sounded in that moment; it was just absurd.


	5. Chapter 5

When she opened her eyes, Jamie found that she was still hugging Castiel. She stayed there for a moment, gaining her bearings on the things that they had discussed while in the rainforest. Who was she to think that all of the things from a TV show could be real somewhere else? She had no idea how long they had been standing there for, but the muscles in her legs ached.

Finally she let go of Castiel and took a step back, an apologetic look on her face. "Sorry about the whole hugging you thing," she grimaced and shoved her hands into her jean pockets.

Castiel looked at her with piercing eyes, knowing that she wasn't apologetic at all. "I didn't mind," he admitted and he was telling the truth.

Jamie flashed him a quick smile before she looked to the floor, the toe of her shoe scuffing the rug. She tried to suppress the huge grin that wanted to split her cheeks, but she didn't stand a chance. And if she couldn't hold back the grin, how was she supposed to hold back the giggle?

Dean watched with raised brows as she jerked her hands from her pockets and clapped them over her mouth, trying to stifle the giggles. Dean had never heard something so beautiful and innocent before in all of his life - that is until the cause of trying to hold her laughter. There was a pause as she froze and Dean let out a bark of laughter. Jamie turned to him, her face beet red in embarrassment; Dean grinned at her. She took her hands away from her mouth and gave him a shy and hesitant smile in return.

"I, uh…” she paused for a second, her eyes squinting slightly. "Mi-Castiel’s explained it me." She had started to say Misha, but cut herself off before she could finish his name - Misha was dead and this was Castiel, Angel of the Lord; the real deal.

Dean looked at her. "What? How?" he glanced at Cas and that was when he remembered. "He was in your dreams,"

Jamie blinked at him. "I still can't believe that any of this is real," she told him truthfully.

"Trust me," Dean said. "It’s real,"

"You’re positive?" Jamie questioned. "You're sure that I didn't hit my head - hard - when we crashed through that window?"

"You used me as a landing pad, so I'm sure you didn't bludgeon your head." Dean confirmed.

Jamie sighed. "I guess…" she started. "How did this happen?"

"Bad timing," Dean said simply and it was the truth. "You should have listened to me and left when I told you to." He scolded her gently.

"Dad!" she protested, not realizing her mistake as she kept going. "I wasn't going to leave you, how could you even think that?" she demanded, taking a step towards him. "I've told you millions of times before: I'm not going anywhere, I'm not her!" she looked up at him, her emerald eyes filled with tears. Jamie was breathing heavily and her breath caught as she realized just what she had said. She took a step back from him. "I-I'm s-s-sorry," she stammered. "I know you're not my father, but you still look like him."

Dean glanced away from her, not liking the ach in his heart just then - You're not my father. Nervous because that little flutter that happened as she called him dad. He chanced a glance at Cas, who was looking at him in a knowing manner.

"It's fine," Dean tried to reassure the teen gruffly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It'll take you a while to get used to the fact, and no one’s going to blame you if you just take a step back."

Jamie stared up at him. "I'm fine," she said, her voice quiet. "I'm fine," she repeated, stronger this time and to add to the illusion she straightened her back and set her shoulders. 

Dean took his hand from her shoulder and shoved it his own jean pocket as she had done moments earlier. "I want you to meet someone," he told her abruptly and turned around, disappearing into the room behind him.

Jamie stayed where she was for a second, trying to memorize the feel of his hand on her shoulder. She could still feel the warmth of it, it was just like her dad's, exactly the same - but Dean wasn't her father and she wasn't his daughter. She gave a very lonely internal sigh as she glanced back at Castiel before she followed the path that Dean had taken.

The room was exactly like the set back home, but this one had four walls and the dust was real and so was the mess. She took everything in, the mile high stacks of old mythology books, the fireplace and even the Devil's trap that was on the roof above her head. Lastly she took in Pada-- no, she corrected herself, Sam and DEAN. At the desk was Jim Beaver, but it wasn't really him, it was Bobby Singer, the character-- correction, the person because these guys were real and she was the one that was fake. She gave an exasperated sigh, which drew the attention of the grizzled hunter.

"Well, I'll be damned," Bobby breathed out as he looked Jamie up and down, mentally cataloguing the similarities between her and Dean. He looked at Dean. "So you weren't talking outta your ass!"

"What?" Dean looked at him, indignant. "Even if I was talkin' outta my ass, the words would be gorgeous." He almost felt the urge to stomp his foot, if only little.

Jamie's eyes stabbed into him for a second before she looked away; she couldn't believe that she hadn't seen it before. Her father and Dean were very similar - if in this situation, Jensen Ackles would have probably said the exact same thing.

"Watch your language, boy!" Bobby said.

"You said it first!" Dean protested back. 

"This is my house and respect your elders," Bobby told him gruffly.

"You can say that again," Dean muttered under his breath like a child.

Sam tried to hide a smirk.

"What was that?" Bobby made to get up from his chair behind the desk and Dean took a step back, his hands held up in surrender.

"Nothing. Nothing," Dean repeated. "Just that this is your castle and I'm just your servant."

"Right," Bobby agreed sarcastically. "And that just what I heard." He stared at the hunter for a moment and Dean couldn't help but grin back at him. Bobby shook his head and turned back to Jamie; he looked at her and then at the roof where the devils trap was above her head. She didn't move and Bobby could just smack those three knuckle heads for not checking if she was a demon or not. "Step outta there, would you girly?" 

Dean looked at Bobby confused for a moment before he looked at Jamie and saw where she was standing. He cursed himself, and Sam, and Cas; how the hell could they have forgotten to do their few dozen monster tests on her? Okay, so he didn't really think about it, plus Cas was a friggin' Angel so he should be able to tell if she was a demon or not. And because Cas hadn't said otherwise, Dean believed that she was a human. He held his breath, tense as he waited for Jamie to step from the trap.

Jamie thought about it; if the Winchester's and Bobby and Cas were real, then these devil's traps had to be too. But what if she couldn't step over the barrier? What if she was really a demon or something, because they had to be real too in order for the devil's trap to work? But if she hesitated, then they would think her possessed and that would probably lead to more trouble than not.

"Sir, yes, sir!" she sat briskly, holding her breath as she stepped over the barrier.

When there was no invisible wall holding her back or resistance, she let out her breath in relief and so did Dean. No demon here and Bobby relaxed a little. Still, as he watched her with sharp eyes - he couldn't help but note at how much her and Dean were a like - and if that was true than what Sam had told him must also be.


	6. Chapter 6

Jamie sat at the table in Bobby's kitchen, her mouth watering like crazy as she watched Dean tantalizingly unpack the bag and set each thing of food on the table. Bobby and Sam had already eaten and had gone to bed, and Jamie was eager to dig in also - her stomach growled in utter agreement with that statement. 

Finally Dean emptied the bag and crumpled it up before tossing it into the trash and slid Jamie her food across the table towards her. A burger, a medium thing of fries and a can of soda, she didn't even wait for Dean to sit down before digging in. She unwrapped the burger, spreading the wrapper out flat and dumping her fries beside the burger, next she squeezed the ketchup from the packets onto the corner of the wrapper and she was ready to go.

Not really caring that she was in company and too starved to bother just dipping one fry at a time; she grabbed a few at a time, dipping them in the ketchup before shovelling them into her mouth. She finally slowed down some when she was halfway through the fries and started on her hamburger.

Dean watched her with a raised brow as he started to eat his own food, not knowing how such a petit girl like Jamie could pack it away - also reluctantly noting the fact that she ate just like him too. Dean blinked, shoving those thoughts and feeling from his mind and decided to focus on eating his burger; only now just realizing how famished he was.

Finally done with her food, Jamie crumpled up the wrapper and threw it into the trash - or at least she tried to; the ball bounced of the rim and landed onto the floor. Jamie sighed at this, disappointed that unlike Dean's, hers didn't make it; but she got up anyway, taking her empty can and fry container with her. She chucked those in the trash and bent down for the wrapper with a small grunt; her flat stomach slightly protruding, stuffed from her meal. 

Seeing that Dean was still eating and not wanting to sit in that hard chair again, she wandered into the living room. She was able to find the couch pretty easily, having seen the set of Bobby's house many times before. As she basically flopped on the couch, Jamie could have sworn it was the softest thing she had ever sat on. She let her eyes slipped shut as her mind mulled over the events of the day.

Dean found her like that, sitting up on the couch with her head nodded to the side, her breath coming out smooth and even. Dean thought of just leaving her on the couch and just throwing a blanket over her, but knew that the couch was no place to sleep. His other options were to wake her up and have her go upstairs to one of the spare bedrooms or…

Dean didn't give himself time to think about it or why in order to do it he couldn't think of it, the action was so simple, but the emotions were running strong. He scooped her up into his arms gently, as if she were a child and not a fifteen year-old. He cradled Jamie gently to his chest and she shifted in her sleep, her head resting on his shoulder. Carefully he made his way up the stairs, a few creaked with their combined weight and he winced every time, but Jamie didn't wake and instead snuggled closer to him.

He took her to the spare room that had the two single beds; the same ones that he and Sam had used when they were still kids and John had taken them to Bobby's when he went away on a hunt. The other two spares had bigger beds, one Dean planned on laying in quite soon. Dean left the lights off as he navigated his way into the room, bending to gently place Jamie on the bed farthest from the door. 

She moaned a little, shifting on the bed. "Daddy,"

"Shhh," Dean placed the blanket over her. "Every things okay, go back to sleep." He whispered softly as he lightly brushed the hair from her face.

He jerked his hand away as she shifted again before settling down, he took a second to just watch her before turning and going to his room across the hall. He left the door to Jamie's room halfway open as well as his own, so if she so much as twitched he'd know about it. He striped off his jeans and climbed under the cover, he closed his eyes as his head hit the pillow.

"Dean,"

Dean opened his eyes and found himself not in his room, but instead a dark movie theatre. "What the hell, Cas!"

Castiel didn't say anything, but instead adjusted his coat before he sat in the folded seat beside Dean. A look of disgust crossed Dean's face as he looked at the soiled floor and held his socked feet a few inches above the tilted floor. 

"You could have picked a cleaner place," Dean complained, giving Cas a dirty look. "What do you want, Cas? I'm trying' to sleep here,"

Cas let a breath out of his nose. "We must discuss this, Dean."

"Yeah, I'd like to discuss this too," Dean agreed. "I wanna friggin' sleep!"

"Dean," Cas said as calm as ever. "This is no joke,"

Dean sighed. "Just spit it out already, would ya?" he snapped.

"Our current situation is dire," Castiel started.

"You think that I don't know that?" Dean demanded.

"And we need as many men as we can," Cas continued. "And Jamie--"

"And Jamie is just a girl," Dean interrupted him harshly. "She doesn't belong in this place!"

"I know you care for her, Dean." Cas agreed with him.

"We have a responsibility to her," Dean corrected stubbornly. "We brought her here,"

"She's stronger then you might think," Castiel said with a slightly sharp tone as he stood up. He turned, looking down at Dean. "You're connected with her, Dean, and I know that you know it." And then he just disappeared.

Usually that was when Dean would wake up and when he didn't, well let’s just say he was worried. He was in a dark and empty theatre, the big screen was black and not even the lights for aisles were on. He would have gotten up, but the floors were truly disgusting. He hadn’t been kidding when he complained about it to Cas, but he could have at least made the place cleaner. His leg muscles were cramping from holding his legs up, so he tucked them under himself.

"Cas," he yelled. "Get me outta here!" the room around him swallowed up his call and there was complete silence.

His breath seemed especially loud and he could hear every beat of his heart. What the hell was going on? Dean was about to try again when the big screen in front of him flickered on with static. He nearly fell out of his seat as well as had a small heart attack. He squinted at it, the brightness of it killing his eyes. It flickered again and this time a film started to play, though not just any film, but a home movie.

Dean watched it confused as the film played, showing as if the camera were a first person point of view. It was a whole sequence of events, the very first one of a child being born. Bob - that's what Dean was going to call the guy whose view he was watching from, and he knew it was a guy because of his arms - took the baby - a girl - from the doctor and into his arms, looking down at it before glancing at a woman in the hospital bed. She had brown hair and eyes, she smiled at Bob as he handed her the baby.

The screen flashed and the scene changed to that of Bob holding the baby in his arms and holding a bottle of milk to its mouth. The baby gazed up at him as she suckled the nipple on the bottle, her eyes big and round. The baby's eyes were - Dean paused, not wanting to say or recognize what this was.

The scene cut again and again, a sequence of short, but very informational scenes. The girl's first step, first word, first tooth, first day of school, learning how to ride a bike and to swim. It was like watching their whole life in fast forward. Bob finding his wife cheating on him in bed, her leaving him and their daughter. Bob getting an acting job and his daughter leaving school to be with him. 

It wasn't just some girl and it wasn't a guy named Bob; it was Jamie and it was him. He looked away from the screen as it froze on Jamie running towards him with a fools grin plastered on her face. He didn't want to see or feel this way; he wanted it go back to normal - everything. No war in Heaven, no Mother of all Monsters, just normal hunts and no daughter. He had already tried to have a family after Sam went to Hell, with Ben and Lisa. But that didn't work out, with his life it never could. Maybe the other him could, maybe Jensen Ackles could, but Dean couldn't.

Dean heard people say they could love their adopted child as their own, and he knew that true through experience of his own with Ben; but even then, there was always that unspoken bond between blood. It was something that couldn't really be explained; it's what he felt with Jamie, but didn't really want to at the same time.

Dean squeezed his eyes shut and pressed a fisted hand against his forehead; he didn't want to be here anymore, couldn't stand this place any longer. He just wanted to be in bed, just wanted to sleep and not have to think about any of this - at least for a little while.

Dean opened his eyes and gave a sigh of relief, he was back in the spare bedroom at Bobby's place, but something was off. He was about to get up and check on Jamie when something shifted on the bed next to him. He jerked back and quickly flipped on the lamp at the bedside. He looked down at the blond bed head adorning the extra pillow with an exasperated sigh; what the hell? How the hell did Jamie get in his bed and when the hell did that happen?

He felt like he was losing his mind! He just wanted to frigging sleep for a few God damned minutes, but he was a frigging Winchester and that was never going to happen. Unless… if he just let it happen. What the harm in that? It had worked when he was with Ben and Lisa, so why couldn't it be that easy with Jamie? Happy with his answer for now, Dean turned the lamp off and rolled around. He closed his eyes as he got comfortable, just a little shut eye.


	7. Chapter 7

Jamie blinked open her eyes with a sigh of content, she couldn't remember the last time she had slept this well. Fine, she knew, but it was kind of embarrassing as she was fifteen years old.

When she was just a little girl and her mother left, she wasn't sure who was more depressed, her or her father. She may have been very young then, but she knew that they were abandoned - she wasn't stupid. Her and Jansen hadn't left the house, ordering out for food; she couldn't remember how long they stayed in the place. Jamie couldn't sleep at night, so she would always crawl into her dad's bed - it seemed the only way that either of them could sleep. Finally they moved and found Supernatural, the show that saved them.

But it’s not that that she was embarrassed about. How could she be? Her mother was a word that she wasn't allowed to say or think about. No, occasionally she would sleepwalk and crawl into her father's bed. He didn't seem to mind, even that fact that she still did it even when she was fifteen.

She turned her head and right there on the bed next to her was a sleeping Dean. She tried to roll away from him, thinking she could get a clean getaway that he didn't notice she was there. She knew she was the one who had climbed into his bed, and there was no possible way that he didn't know she wasn't there, he was Dean frigging Winchester for God’s sake. But she rolled anyway, right off the bed and hit the floor with a thump and a grunt. Taking their shared blanket with her.

"What the hell?" Dean exclaimed, awakened by the noise and sudden chill.

He sat up, instantly alert as he looked around the room, the rising sun making it easier to discern everything. The blanket was gone from the bed as well as Jamie. He looked over the edge and found both; she was on her stomach, tangled around the blanket. She wasn't moving and for a second he thought that she had knocked herself out. But was proven wrong as she gave an explosive sigh, and thumped her forehead against the floor boards.

"I'm sorry," Jamie said; her voice slightly muffled.” This is probably as awkward for you as it is for me."

Dean stood and slipped his jeans back on. "Probably," he agreed. He knew saying 'Ya think?' would sound mean and sarcastic, she probably didn't need anything more added to what she must be feeling in this moment.

Jamie took a second to untangled herself from the blanket, sitting up with a slight gasp. She threw the blanket back onto the bed as Dean sat on the corner and watched as she stayed sitting on the floor, brushing her messy blond locks from her face. She looked up at him, her expression determined.

"When I was a little girl," she told him. "My mother left; she loved her job better than she me and my Dad. We were both broken up about it of course, thinking she loved us as much as we loved her. I couldn't sleep, but when I crawled into bed with Dad… Sometime's I sleepwalk and when I wake up, I'm always in his bed. As I got older, it happened less frequently, but when I really stressed--" she looked down at the floor. "I know you're not him and you or I can't help that you look like him, and even sometimes act like him." She finally stood, her expression now clear and serious. "I know that you feel obligated to look out and take care of me, and I'm crowding you, which isn't making this any easier on you. So I'll try to stop," 

Jamie gave Dean a small smile before she walked out the door and turned the corner, a few seconds later she stuck her head in the doorway. "Where's the bathroom?" she asked with a slight blush to her pale cheeks.

Dean suppressed the smirk. "Down the hall, second door on the left before you get to the end."

"Thanks,"

Dean let the smirk come when her head once again disappeared and heard the faint steps of sock feet and the click of the bathroom door.

Jamie could have thumped herself in the forehead just like they do in those tomato juice commercials; why did her consciousness have be all little-girly now? A few nights ago? No! But the minute Dean Winchester, Hunter extraordinaire become real, she had to crawl in bed with him? God, Dean must be sick of her already. And why didn't they just leave her at the firehouse or something, that's what people did when they didn't want their kids anymore. The Winchester's, Bobby and Castiel already had enough crap to deal with and didn't need a kid to take up their time. The Mother of All was out there and so was Raphael, both major threats and Dean was too busy focusing all of his energy on her.

She splashed some warm water on her face, rubbing off the dried drool before she patted her face dry with a towel. She had always been pale, since the day she was born. Her Dad was always pale and burned easily too - she inherited that from him as well as his hair and eyes, sense of humor and well, her whole personality - he was her whole world after all. She was glad that she had hardly inherited anything from her mother or her mother's side of the family - Jamie despised that woman.

She found a brush by the edge of the sink and was at a fifty-fifty crossroads, using it won out - But not before she cleaned out the unknown hair. She leaned on the sink, just staring at herself. She had always been pretty, but not enough so that people turned their head when she walked by like they did with Dean or her Dad. But she had never really cared about that sort of thing or maybe it was because she wasn't completely grown yet. She never saw the need to wear any makeup, nor had the talent or need to put it on. Right now, she was glad that she never did or her face would be just a mess. 

Giving herself the once over and smoothing the sum of wrinkles and creases from her clothing, she deemed herself ready to face the day. She walked out into the hall, her socked feet padding lightly on the wooden boards beneath her feet. She paused at Dean's door and peeked inside, the room was empty but the bed was still a mess; the blanket tossed back onto the bed. She continued down the hall, slowly taking the stairs step by step until she hit the ground floor and rounded on Bobby's 'office' - Everyone was there; Bobby, Sam, Dean and even Castiel.

She stayed in the doorway for a second as she composed herself before she stepped into the room. 

"So, what's on the schedule for today?" she asked brightly.


	8. Chapter 8

Jamie wanted to smash her head against the wall. She had to wake up and she had to come down stairs and she had to ask. Part of her was hoping that when she woke up, she'd be back in her bed in her and Dad's trailer. That all of this was just a very crazy and bad dream and her life would be normal again. But it wasn't and she was still here and the answer she got to her question was just ridiculous. She had to ask, and she somehow got this instead.

"Repeat that?" she asked.

Dean, Sam and Bobby couldn't seem to look at her; maybe they were ashamed and embarrassed. Jamie could see the embarrassed part maybe, but ashamed? Not so much. She could understand their predicament, but this was just crazy. And for them to even consider this? that meant that they were pressed far more further into the corner than she had originally thought. 

Cas looked at her. "We are in need of manpower, and you would be a great asset."

Jamie scoffed. "I'm just a kid," she pointed out. "A normal kid."

"Jamie," Castiel started, but Jamie turned from him.

"Dean?" she looked towards him.

Dean winced before he turned to her. "Jamie," he said soothingly. "You can't go back home."

"I know," she agreed, her eyes glued to his face.

"You were with the show for six years," he reasoned and Jamie nodded along. "So Cas-- we thought that you'd know the show inside out."

"That show saved us," she agreed again.

"We thought that you might think of something that we haven't," Dean continued.

"Well," Jamie said slowly and slightly embarrassed, she bit her lower lip and glanced away. "I may have snuck into the writer’s room and I may have made copies of the rough draft scripts from future episodes . . ." she trailed off, an innocent smile gracing her lips.

"I would give you crap for committing crimes," Dean told her and Sam looked at him in surprise. "But that's exactly the sort of thing we needed."

Jamie gave him a grin, letting out a breath that she had been holding. "Tell me where you guys are, and I'll see what I can come up with."

"Sam?" Dean raised his eyebrows at his giant of a younger brother.

"Oh, uh, OK." he stuttered out. "Well, there's uh Eve; the Mother of All. Then uh there's Raphael," he gestured at Cas who looked slightly pleased that it was acknowledged. "So, Crowley’s dead, the Devil's in the pit, Samuel’s dead . . . And there are monster's out there that we haven't even seen before."

Jamie nodded; glad for the refresher. Her light brows furrowed slightly as she tried to remember the exact details on the scripts that she had "borrowed,” her arms crossed over her chest. She usually had a pretty good memory, not as good as with someone with a photographic memory, but her was close. Though for some reason she couldn't seem to dredge up the details that she really wanted and what the other's needed. She remembered the basics, a summery of the script - which she guessed was better than nothing - but that was it. She felt like smacking herself, though she knew that that wouldn't help a thing but give her a headache - though for some reason it had a good streak with machines. She shook her head, pulling herself from the sludge that seemed to be building up in her brain.

Jamie looked at each of them before her emerald hues focused on Dean. "I can't remember the exact details; but I know where you can find something that can help you kill Eve."

The tension in the air that Jamie hadn't noticed until that moment, seemed to let out a sigh of relief just like everyone one in the room - apart from the Angel, of course. 

When Jamie didn't clarify, Dean got slightly inpatient. "And?" he all but demanded.

Jamie gave him a sheepish grin. "In Samuel’s officer there is a journal; it'll give us what we need."

A proud grin broke across Dean's face as he looked at her, his dau-- he cut of that train of thought. What the hell was he thinking? Jamie wasn't his daughter, she was just a kid that happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, and just happened to run in the Winchesters. They weren't related, no matter what Cas said. Sure, he knew that the Angel wouldn't lie about something like that, Dean wasn't even sure if Cas could lie. But what was this feeling he had towards her, even just after a single day, just 24 hours and it seemed right that she was there - almost like she fit into an empty space that he hadn't realized was there until she fit into its place. Dean shook himself internally, he couldn’t think about thins kind of crazy shit right now, there were Monster's to be Hunted and he couldn't divert his attention away from that. And that was when he realized something, something that Jamie had said.

The grin fell from his face as he looked at her. "What do you mean by 'us and we'?"

"What?" Jamie asked in confusion, not understanding the sudden switch in attitude.

"You said 'it'll give US what WE need'," Dean told her.

"OK," she nodded, still confused as to what this was about. "And…?"

"There is no 'we' and there is no 'us'. There are just us," he gestured at Bobby, Sam, Cas and himself. "Then there's just you." Dean pointed at her.

Jamie felt the stung of his words, and it hurt. She had lost everything and now she was losing him too. She looked to the floor, her face darkening for a second before she could control her emotions - she tried to, but his words had hit something that wasn't yet ready to be abandoned. She looked up at him, her face and usually soft eyes hard.

"I have just as much right to go as any of you," she said. "Like you guys keep saying, I'm stuck here with no way back. I might as well make myself useful and I have just moments ago. Now you may not want me to be there, may think I might be in the way, but I can promise that I won't. And If I go with you, it'll give another pair of eyes and hands - and being there might jog my memory." She stuck her chin out stubbornly.

"She has a point," Bobby agreed after a tick of silence.

Dean sighed and carded his fingers through his short locks of hair. Maybe it was because she was just a kid and he didn’t think that any kid should be raised into this kind of life. And maybe it was the fact that she had so much of the same features and acted quite the same, and that Dean had been her age when he had went on his first Hunt with Dad.

"I know," he said finally, though albeit reluctantly.

"Really?" Jamie said in surprise before a pleased smile split across her face. 

She wasn't glad that she was going with them because it was a part of the Hunt, she was scared shitless of what was out there because in her world they were fake, but here they were very real. She was pleased because Dean wasn't going to leave her alone and go out there while she stayed here and worried herself out. She was pleased because she safe near Dean and to tell the truth, she felt awkward in Bobby's house - and being alone in here. Plus Jamie had thought - and hoped - that while not in his sight, Dean might just worry about her too.

"Yes," Dean confirmed, not sure he liked the pleased smile that crossed her face when he said that she could come on the Hunt with them.

"I will see what I can find on my end." Cas said, and before anyone could say a thing, he was gone.

"Right . . ." Dean trailed off. "We better get going then."

y


	9. Chapter 9

Dean, Jamie, Bobby and Sam went to the warehouse that Samuel had used back when he was collecting the different types of Monsters for Crowley. They had searched his office but none could find the journal that Jamie had talked about - Sam knew that this girl couldn't help and Sam hated the fact that he was jealous of the way that Dean was treating her. But as it turned out, being there did jog some memory in Jamie, because she now remembered that Samuel had a secret office, one that not even Sam had known about when he was Hunting with the Campbell’s. As it turned out, the office was under them; through a trapdoor in the floor under a table that was shoved in the corner.

The warehouse was dusty from the lack of use for a while, but it seemed that the underground room hadn't been in any use for even longer - none of the other Hunters had had any reason to come back here, yet they kept it rented so that no one else could enter the building. Each of them couldn't help but give a cough and swipe the dust away that floated in the air in front of their noses.

"What is all of this stuff?" Sam asked no one particular because none really knew.

Bobby picked up one of dusty novel that was sitting on top of the first of many other stacks, and blew of the dust from the cover with a puff of air. The cover was blank and made of worn leather, so he flipped to the middle of the book, reading a few lines. 

"It looks to me like these are research books." Bobby told them.

"What kind of research?" Dean asked, trying to wipe non existent dust from his shirt, his back turned to Bobby.

Jamie smirked at the look that crossed Bobby's face as he stared at Dean's back. "All of the Monsters that you could ever imagine and more so." She told him as she tucked a lock of blond hair behind her ear - this place looked just like Bobby's library except more cluttered if it were possible.

"Idjiot," Bobby said under his breath.

"This is where the journal is," Jamie told them. "I swear it."

As if that were some sort of cue or green light, each of them went to different corners of the room and started to leaf through the clustered, dusty and ancient books - some of which where ready to crumble into dust along with everything else in the room. Bobby felt a little jealous; not of the space - he liked his library very much - but the collection of books that were scattered around the room. Some he wished that he owned - and was probably going to grab on the way out - and others that he didn't even know existed and some he thought had disappeared life times ago. Jamie's muscles ached from all of the lifting and shuffling, and her fingers sore from many paper cuts. Sam wasn't tried, but it had been hours and he was having no luck at finding this 'Journal'. Dean, on the other hand was having way more luck than the others were.

"Sweet," Dean voiced, turning to the others. "Check this out."

He was sure that he had found the journal. The cover was blank and made of old leather like many if the other books that filled this place, but the thinness of it caused it to stand out among the others. Not to mention that the inside wasn't like a book, nor was the words done in type; it was strictly ink and it was done in a quill. Dean sat down at the table that was the center piece of the underground room and carefully set the journal open on the page that he had found a very interesting entry.

He didn't pick it at random, either. They had been trying to find the one weapon that would kill the Mother of All for a while now, they had had a clue before but it had been a dead end. The ashes of a Phoenix were the one thing that could kill Eve, and they thought that they had found the answer to their problems, but as it had turned out a Phoenix hadn't been sighted for hundreds of years. Now this simple entry might be the answer.

"Did you find it?" Sam asked, coming over and reaching down for the book.

Dean slapped his hands away. "Get your own," he said like a child not wanting to share his toys.

Jamie saw the irritation flicker across Sam's face, but he took a step back and didn't reach for it again. Jamie stepped behind Dean and looked over his shoulder; the lock of hair from behind her ear came loose and brushed Dean's face. He glanced at her and she gave him an apologetic smile before she tucked the lock behind her ear again. She wished she had an elastic to tie it back, but Dean didn't seem to mind and didn't shoo her away like he had Sam.

"Okay, so listen to this." Dean told them. "/October 9th, 1861 – Sunrise, Wyoming. Killed a Phoenix today in town square, its body turned to ash./"

"That's it?" Sam asked.

"Yep," Dean nodded. "But that's all we need."

"That was hundreds of years ago, Dean." Sam told him. "That doesn't help us one bit!"

Dean shook his head in disappointment at his brother. "I believe I remember a certain Angel transporting me back in time more than once."

That was when it finally dawned on Sam. "Cas can send us back to that day, and we can just take the Phoenix ashes back and Bob's your Uncle." He and Dean grinned at each other.

"Call him already," Bobby said gruffly when they just kept on grinning at each other like a couple of idjiots.

Dean looked at Bobby, his face scrunched up. "Why do I have to?"

"He is your Guardian Angel," Sam said as if it were obvious.

"No he's not my Guardian Angel," Dean growled out with great irritation, looking between the two. "Castiel is our friend and you should treat him as such."

Bobby didn't say anything and Sam shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'whatever', Jamie gave Sam a sad glance. Dean looked at Jamie from the corner of his eye and she gave him a proud smile, he gave her a firm nod back. He gave a silent sigh as he duck his head with his eye lids closed.

"Uh, Castiel Angel of Thursday; I pray to thee, so come on down." He sent up a prayer.

He waited a beat and when he didn't hear the familiar flap of wings, he lifted his head. Dean shared confused looks with the others. Dean decided that he was going to try once more and if Cas still did come then he guessed that they could search the room a little while they waited.

"Cas, I know you’re probably busy right now, but we could sure use your help." He looked above this time.

There was the flap of wings next to him and Jamie, and Dean relaxed; glad that Cas had decided show. He turned, but it wasn't Cas that had shown up. Dean jumped from his chair and pushed Jamie protectively behind him - even though he knew that this woman could kill them all with the snap of her fingers. 

"Who the hell are you?" Dean demanded.

"It doesn't matter who I am," she all but sneered. "Castiel has better things to do than come at your every beck and whim."

"Wha--" Sam started, but she interrupted him.

"Listen you maggot, you pieces of slime; Castiel has better things to do than take care of your useless rear-ends." She hissed, causing everyone to look at her shock - she was worse than Zachariah.

Jamie peeked around Dean's shoulder, looking at the female Angel wide eyes. She wished she hadn't because the look that the Angel gave her caused the little hairs on the back of her neck to rise. Her stomach seized and her breath caught in fright.

"You," she said, looking straight at Jamie. She glanced at Dean. "I can't begin to believe that you were allowed to reproduce." she looked back at Jamie. "It sick to see mud-monkey's with smaller mud-monkey’s."

Without realizing it, Jamie had taken a hold of Dean's hands who had gripped it back in reassurance. His face and eyes hardened as he stared at the Angel.

"What in the hell gives you the right?" Dean growled through clenched teeth.

"No, what gives you--!"

"Rachel!" Castiel commanded.

Rachel turned to Cas. "Castiel," she demured, ashamed at being caught.

Cas looked at her, his eyes hard as Dean's. "Don't you have other business to attend to?" he said rhetorically, giving her an obvious order.

Rachel clenched her jaw, giving the stink-eye at Jamie and Dean before she disappeared. Castiel looked at Dean and Jamie with an apologetic look.

"I apologize for Rachel," Cas said. "She is very… committed to the cause."

"Is that what they call it these days?" Dean scoffed.

Cas was silent. "Why did you call for me, Dean?"

Dean stared back at him for a second. "We finally found out where we can find the ashes that's gonna kill Eve, but there's a little problem."

"Which you could help us with," Sam pointed out.

"Right," Dean nodded. "We need you to send us back to 1861."

"I am able to do that, yes." Cas said after some contemplation. "But I will only be able to take two of you, any more and I won't be able to bring you back again."

"Okay," Dean nodded. "Me and Sam will go." He decided.

"Alright," Cas agreed. "I will be back when you are ready." H glanced at Jamie before he disappeared.

xx

They were back at Bobby's place and Sam had packed the duffle full of any weapons that they might need. Dean had gone somewhere; saying that he needed to buy a few things, but when he came back the others could only look at him with wide eyes. Dean was suited up, clad in western style clothes - he didn't seem to notice their looks, all comfy in his outfit.

"What they hell is that?" Sam asked, giving his brother a what-the-hell look to match.

"What?" Dean shrugged his shoulders. "We have to blend in."

"What is that?" Sam said nervously, pointing to the bag in Dean's hand.

Dean held it out. "It's your outfit."

Sam shook his head. "I am not wearing that," he waved a hand at Dean and his own outfit.

"Fine, but you could at least wear the jacket." His expression pinched slightly.

He lowered the bag, and Jamie saw him clench that bag's handle before he forced himself to relax his grip. Jamie was once again reminded of why she didn't very much like Sam. But she was also reminded how uneasy she felt about this whole going-back-in-time thing. She could vaguely remember episodes before where Dean was sent back and bad things always seemed to happen. Jamie still didn't know why she was starting to forget things; maybe she was trying to block the past out, or maybe it was because she was in a different world now - either way, they were fading quiet fast and she wasn't quite sure if she should say something or not.

"Are we ready?" Dean asked, his expression back to normal.

Sam nodded.

"Castiel," 

The word was barely out of Dean's mouth when said Angel appeared next to him, he didn't jerk in surprise, used to the Angel's sudden appearances. Jamie felt her heart rate speed up with anxiety, Dean was leaving, he was going to leave her. She closed her eyes, trying to force the feeling down, she was fifteen for God's sake and he was coming back. He didn't have any obligation towards her; he could have as easily thrown her on the street as he had taken her in. But when she opened her eyes again, she found herself hugging Dean; her arms wrapped around his muscular frame and her face buried in his neck.

It seemed natural and easy to wrap his around her too, just like it felt easy to wrap his arms around Bobby, Sam, Lisa and Ben - like family. It didn't matter that others were in the room too, or that it was more than likely embarrassing. Dean took the comfort that she offered, absorbed it and relished in it - he hadn't felt this way since Mary was still alive, since he had been with Lisa. Finally, they pulled away from each other, neither looking the least bit embarrassed.

"Be careful, okay?" Jamie raised her brows as she looked up at him.

"I will," Dean promised before he turned to Cas with expectant eyes.

"You have twenty-four hours, in that allotted time you must complete whatever it is. I will bring you back on the hour, no sooner and no later." Cas informed them.

Dean nodded. "That should be enough time," he agreed.

With that said, Cas touched both Dean's and Sam's foreheads and they disappeared. Cas gave Jamie and Bobby a nod before he too, disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10

Jamie stared at the timer that sat on the edge of Bobby's desk with unblinking eyes. It had been hours and twenty-three minutes since Cas sent Dean and Sam back to 1861, and Jamie was about to go out of her mind. She couldn't help it; she was worried and bored and didn't know what to do with herself. Back on her own world, she had things to occupy her time, studies and a job to keep her busy. But here, in Bobby's house there was nothing to do; he had books, but they were non-fiction books. She knew that even if she did read them, all of the information wouldn't stick with her already occupied mind. Though, she reasoned, since she was stuck here she might as well brush up on the local lore - but maybe some other time.

Jamie fell back into the chair with an explosive sigh, her long locks of hair flying out from behind her ears. If she didn't look at it or think about it, it would go by faster. And the faster the time went by, the faster Dean would be back and the faster she would be able to breathe again.

"So you really are that idjiot's kid, huh?" Bobby voiced from behind his desk as he looked at Jamie with a sharp eye.

Jamie popped up into a sitting position, her golden mane flying with her. "That's what Castiel says," she agreed after a moment.

"Do you agree?" Bobby asked, being curious.

Jamie puffed out her cheeks in contemplation. "I don't know," she finally breathed out, looking to the floor. "He looks just like my Dad, even acts like him and has some of the same interests. I know that he's not the father that I knew, the one who raised me; but my heart tells me different." She looked at Bobby, her expression lost and confused.

"I don't know about these Alternate Worlds," Bobby told her. "But you look that and you act like him."

"Looks and personality aren't everything, Bobby." Jamie countered; she didn't know why she tried to deny it; she loved Dean, just like she loved her Dad. Her brain said that this wasn't real, that Dean wasn't or Bobby or Cas or Sam, all of it. The explosion thing that brought her here could have given her a head injury, and she could be in her world in a coma, imagining all of this. She hadn't even seen a real monster after all. Even though her brain knew that this couldn't be possible, her heart was telling her otherwise.

"Jamie?" Bobby asked gently.

Jamie shook her head, quickly standing up form the chair. "I'm going to go for a walk," she informed him, turned and quickly striding to the door. She stood in the doorway for a second. "I'm taking Bullet with me; he'll get fat if he doesn't go for a walk every once in a while!" she called back, slamming the door behind her.

xx

Jamie had lost track of time; she had no idea how, as worried about Dean's welfare as she was. But it had happened, without her knowing - thinking about all that had happened in the past two days, all of the feelings that had transpired throughout that short time period. And Jamie couldn't believe that it had only been two days, so much had happened. She liked Bobby, his gruff exterior but she knew he had a soft side just like Dean. Castiel may have be the complete opposite of Misha, but just as likable. Sam… Jamie was still having mixed feeling about him. On one hand, she tried to like him on that fact that he was Dean's younger brother and he tried to do right. 

Jamie sighed as she scratched Bullet's chest, the German Sheppard pup's tail wagging with pleasure at the attention. She couldn't help but smile at his goofy dog-grin. She had always wanted a dog, but she wasn't able because they lived in a trailer on a production set. She didn't blame her Dad, how could she; he was her life. She forced the smile to stay on her face for Bullet's sake. She gave him one last pat before she stood up and walked up Bobby's porch; she door slammed behind her. When Bobby didn't chew her head off, she figured that he must have gone into town.

She grabbed a glass from the cupboard and went to the sink intending to turn on the cold tap, but instead let out a yelp of surprise. The glass slipped from her hand as Cas nearly appeared on top of her. He braced himself against the counter top awkwardly as if he were injured.

"Cas?" she asked in concern, forgetting about the broken glass as she came around to his front.

A pained expression marred his face. "I am alright," he grunted out.

Jamie shot him a disapproving look; he was clearly lying. "You need to sit down," she said, carefully putting his arm over her shoulder to help support him.

Having no other choice, Cas let her lead him to the cot that lay in the corner of Bobby's office. Jamie tried to lower him as carefully as she could, which was slightly hard as he was way too heavy for her and he seemed to be getting weaker by the minute. He hit the blankets with a grunt, leaning back as he tried to lessen the pressure off his wound. And that was when Jamie saw it; the front left side of his white dress-shirt was covered in dark crimson blood, the material under his left breast was torn as well as the flesh underneath. 

Jamie gasped and dropped to her knees in front of Castiel, and pressed her hands against the wound. Cas grunted in pain as fresh blood seeped through her fingers. "Why isn't it healing?" she asked, panicked.

"Holy-knife," a grimace colored his features. "Rachel ambushed me."

A scowl flashed across Jamie's face. 

"I will heal in time," he tired to reassure.

Jamie glanced at the timer that was on the corner of Bobby's desk; she didn't want to be selfish or anything, but time was running out. "Isn't there something you can do to heal faster?" she asked. Castiel looked at her and looked at where her eyes kept flickering; a guilty look crossed her face. "I know but, but you said that you had to get them back on the dot or you wouldn't be able bring them back at all."

Cas nodded. "There is something, but it is very dangerous."

"Okay," Jamie nodded willing to do anything. "What is it? What do you need?"

Castiel looked at her for a long moment. "Your soul,"

"What?" she exclaimed. "I am not selling my soul!" she wanted to pull her hands away, to back up, but this was still Cas and she had to have had heard wrong.

"Your soul is a type of energy source," Cas explained calmly. "If I can harness some of that energy, I will be able to heal in time to bring Dean and Sam back."

"So you don't need the whole thing?" she said faintly.

Castiel shook his head. "I just need some of its energy."

She nodded her consent. "What do I have to do?"

"This is very dangerous," he warned, slowly sitting up with Jamie's help. "Your soul is equivalent to that of millions of small nuclear missiles; if I make one mistake you will explode and we will both die."

Jamie swallowed down the sudden lump in her throat, but a glance at the timer dashed away any of her fears. "I'll be still," she promised.

"Sit next to me," he instructed.

Jamie nodded, and with her hands still over his wound, she sat down next to him, making sure to face him.

"You must be still," he warned, placing a comforting and supporting hand on her shoulder.

She swallowed again and nodded. She took a few deep breaths before braced herself before she let her eyes slip closed - she nodded again. Castiel looked at her face, young and innocent and so trusting. He took a second to center himself, before closing his own eyes. He placed his hand on her stomach and it slowly started to melt into her center - into her soul.

Her face grimaced in discomfort, but he pushed his hand in further until everything below the elbow. He breached her soul and her face was now contorted pain, but she kept still - forced herself to keep still. Jamie couldn’t explain this feeling, it was indescribable. She wanted to scream and jerk away, but the thought of never seeing Dean again kept her still. She didn't know how long it had been going for, but instinct override her fear for the loss of Dean. Her soul tried to fight it, tried to fight the intrusion. It surprised Cas, he should have expected resistance - it was only natural - but never this strong. His hand twitched and he waited for it all to end, but it didn't and his wound healed. His pulled his hand free.

Jamie gasped in shock and sudden relief and the intrusion left and the break was sealed. Something felt odd inside, but she put it off to have something inside of her soul - whatever that felt like - which was apparently this. She took her now bloody hands from Cas's newly healed wound and placed them against her own stomach, making sure that it was whole. 

The door slammed as Bobby finally came home, and just as he walked into his library, Sam appeared next to him and Dean was not too far behind. Dean jumped up from the floor, his arm held high as he presented everyone with his trophy - a bottle filled with Phoenix ashes.


	11. Chapter 11

Jamie tried to let herself relax on the cot next to Cas as Dean set the bottle of ashes on the corner of Bobby's desk, next to the timer which the second Dean and Sam appeared hit zero with a short, jarring buzz. Cas had brought them back on the dot which was a little frightening, but at least they were back. Cas watched her with a sharp gaze as the others surrounded the bottle of ashes, seemingly not to see the two of them. 

Jamie had her arms wrapped around her stomach, her still hands covered in Castiel's blood; now dried and sticky. She was paler than Cas had expected, granted he hadn't done this before, but he knew something must have happened when her soul fought back and he moved. Cas had enough experience though to know that she wasn't a ticking time bomb. He reached out, intending to place his hand on her stomach, to feel her soul out and see where the damage was. But she jerked away, a small whimper escaping her lips as she looked at him with desperate eyes.

Dean turned at the whimper. "Jamie?"

Cas put his hand down. "I won't check," he promised. "But rest, it should take care of any remaining discomfort."

She nodded, a look of relief on her face. She loosened her grip around her stomach. "I'm glad you're okay, Cas, and thanks for bringing Dean back."

Castiel nodded back as he stood. "Thank you for giving me the power to do so."

She gave him a small smile before he vanished.

"Jamie?" Dean said again, this time kneeling in front of her. He saw her bloody hands, her pale completion. "What's wrong; are you hurt?" he demanded.

Jamie shook her head back and forth with slight hesitation.

"Your hands?" he asked.

She took her arms from around her stomach and held her hands out, looking down at them. "Uh," she looked back up at Dean. "Rachel attacked Cas, he got injured and he wasn't healing fast enough and time was running out." She stared at him. "He needed help, Dean."

"What did you do, Jamie?" Dean asked slowly.

"My soul," she told him but before she could continue, Dean had made his own assumption.

"What?" he demanded. "You never do anything with your soul!"

"Dean," she tried to interrupt, but he continued.

"You should know that anything that has a soul deal involved is shit!" he yelled at her.

"Dean!" she all but screamed in his face.

He stopped talking then and gave her a hard stare, every muscle in his body tense.

"Let me finish," she pleaded.

"Fine," Dean nodded, his lips pursed tightly.

"Good," she breathed. "Cas was injured and he wasn't healing fast enough, the time was almost up. I asked him if there was any way that he could heal any faster; there was, but he said it was dangerous." Jamie gave Dean a desperate look. "I told him I would do whatever was needed, as long as he brought you back." Dean expression softened at that. "So I let Cas harness some of the energy from my soul in order to heal and bring you back."

Dean looked at her, his expression conflicted. "That was very stupid of you," but the look he sent wasn't one of anger.

Her lip twitched a little. "I did what I had to,"

Dean shook his head with a sigh. "Get yourself cleaned up," he told her. "We have work to do."

Jamie nodded and stood, her arms unconsciously going around her stomach as she made her way to the bathroom. She felt bad and as she looked in the mirror she didn't look to good either. Three days, it had been only three days and it felt like it had been three hundred. It didn't before, before she quite liked it, liked spending time with Dean. But when Cas went into her soul . . . Jamie was sure that he touched something, but she also knew that it was probably her own fault. Cas had said it was dangerous and she had agreed. Cas had said that she couldn't fight it and she agreed. She had fought it and it was only then that she started to feel like this. But Castiel had said that it would be fine if she just got some rest.

Page break…

They had come up with a plan, one that should work nicely now that they had the ashes that would kill Eve. And they would just Hunt her like they did any other Monster. Cas had finally tracked her down, for which Dean was grateful, but what had surprised him the most was Jamie. When they had told her the plan, Jamie hadn't objected, hadn't put down her foot and said that she should be coming too. Instead she listened quietly with a reserved quality to her; that was what worried Dean.

In the time that he had spent with her - granted it only being three days - she was never like this. But, he suspected it had to do with something about what happened between her and Cas while he and Sam were in 1861. He also couldn't help but think of how Cas could have gotten to Jamie's soul - and he shuttered to think if it was like the other times that Cas had done so. And he wanted to smack Cas for even considering touching Jamie's soul, especially if it was that way. He looked at Jamie, conflicted

"I'll be fine." Jamie reassured him, seeing his look. "Cas said that I should get some rest and even with all of you gone, I have Bullet for company." she petted said pup who was curled up in her lap.

"Okay," Dean agreed with her albeit reluctantly. "But just call if anything comes up, alright?" he raised a stern brown in her direction. 

"Right," she agreed cheerfully.

"Alright, Cas, we're ready to get the show on the road."

Castiel nodded, giving Jamie a long look before he transported them to where Eve was hiding out. Jamie gave a sigh, for what? she didn't know; it could have been a number of things, exhaustion, relief, fear… depression. She buried her fingers in Bullet's thick fur before she picked to pup up in her arms and carried him upstairs. Jamie curled up around Bullet under the blankets, falling into an exhausted sleep almost instantly.

Jamie awake slowly to sound the loud whistling of strong wind blowing through the trees, the heavy patter of rain against the house. Her awakening was slow, but what brought her back to the world fully was the nearly silent whimpers that Bullet was making. 

"Bullet?" she sat up, patting the bed around her, but Bullet wasn't there.

"Parasite," Jamie jerked her head to the door to find a black women standing in the doorway. "You will come with me."

Jamie scrambled back until her back hit the headboard. "Who . . .?" and that was when it hit her, why that voice sounded familiar. It was one of the voices that she had first heard when she came to this world.

The woman smile as she saw the faint look that crossed Jamie's face.

"Raphael,"


	12. Chapter 12

When Dean, Bobby and Sam returned to the house, they were subdued. They should be happy; they had finally gotten rid of Eve after all the trouble that she caused. But it was what she had caused that had freaked them out—a virus that even Hunters couldn't detect. But again, hopefully they had caught it in time and it didn't go beyond that one family. 

Bobby handed each of them a beer as they all sat down surrounding Bobby's desk. None said a word as they each drank from their bottles. As Dean took a drag from his beer, he decided that he would check in with Jamie when he was done. They had been gone for three days, and Jamie had left a few messages on his cell, Dean having had it turned off. He had never got the chance to call back, and was sure she was worried. At the moment he figured that she was in bed, as the hour was late.

Dean went to set his empty beer bottle on the corner of Bobby's desk, but one look from the grizzled man caused him to get up and place it in the recycling bin in the kitchen. He made his way up the stairs and to Jamie's room down the hall. The door was open a crack, and he slowly pushed it open, expecting to see Jamie sleeping under the covers. But the bed was empty, its covers askew with former use, the room was dark. He was about to turn and leaving when he heard a whiney-whimper.

With his brow furrowed, Dean flicked on the light and stepped into the room. He paused and listened, hearing the same noise again. It seemed to be coming from… confused and cautious he got on his hands and knees, and peeked under the bed. Dean jerked back in surprise as a cold and wet nose pressed against his cheek. Peering under the bed again, he saw the gleam of two golden brown eyes.

"Bullet?" he guessed that that made sense, Jamie was in love with this pup so that it would make sense that she would bring him in to sleep with her. "Come here, buddy." Bullet whimpered again, but came out reluctantly. Dean pulled him into his lap, he was shivering so Dean started to pet him, trying to calm him down. Eventually he did and Dean held him as he stood up. "Wonder what's got your fur in bunch."

Dean took Bullet with him as he searched the other rooms just in case Jamie had taken one of them instead, but all were dark and empty. Dean felt slightly fearful when he didn't find her, scared something might have happened to her because of the soul thing with Castiel. Dean's brows were knitted together with worry as he came back downstairs and into the library. Dean paused, holding Bullet as he stared off in space for a second.

"What's wrong?" Bobby asked, noticing something was wrong instantly.

"What?" Dean came back to himself and looked at Bobby. "Oh, Jamie's not upstairs—" he started when the front door slammed shut.

"How many times have I said not the slam the door?" Bobby hollered.

Dean rushed to the door to find Jamie standing there, her face was pinched but when Dean blinked the expression was gone. Bullet whimpered in his arms and Dean set him on the floor, not noticing the look of disgust that Jamie sent the pup as he bolted out of sight.

Dean turned to her, "Where were you? And what's up with Bullet?"

She shrugged her shoulders as she walked by him into the library. "Around and I don't care." she said.

Dean looked at her in—quite frankly—shock. Something was definitely up, Jamie was never that vague and always had a smile on her face whenever Bullet was brought up.

Jamie spun around to face Dean. "Did you kill her?"

"If you're talking about Eve, then yes, we killed her." Dean nodded.

"Where is Castiel?" she asked, her tone causing the hair on Dean's arms to stand-up.

Dean shrugged his shoulders casually, shoving the feeling away. "Around. He's probably out there finding away to kick Raphael's ass."

Something dark twisted Jamie's lips. "I bet he is."

Dean looked at her, his brows furrowed. "What's up, Jamie?"

Her expression brightened. "Nothing. Just that he should drop by sometime, we have a lot of things to discuss."

"Things like what?" Dean asked, getting that feeling again.

Jamie's smile grew. "Everything." she breathed out, her eyes wide.

Suddenly she stretched her arm outward, her hand flat with her palm facing upward. Before anyone could move, a sonic bright light erupted out of her finger tips. It blinded them, rendering them unconscious before her feet. Through Jamie's eyes, Raphael looked down at Dean, Bobby and Sam with a manic smile, causing Jamie's usually pretty face to look dark and twisted.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean awoke, his head jerking up; very much surprised that he didn't have a splitting headache. He found himself alone in the library, bound very tightly and securely to one of the hard wooden chairs from the kitchen. Sam and Bobby were nowhere in sight, and neither was Jamie. And that's what had confused Dean the most, Jamie.

"Jamie!" he yelled.

There was no answer.

"Sam! Bobby!" he tried next.

Still there was no answer. Dean had no idea where they were, and hoped that they were still alive. Dean tugged on the restraints, hoping that maybe there was a flaw, but apparently Jamie knew how to tie a good knot. His back and shoulders were bound to the back of the chair, his hands and forearms and wrists were tied together behind the back of the chair, his thighs were tied to the seat of the chair and his calf’s were tied to either of the front chair legs. Dean couldn't have done it better, if he had to say so.

And that also meant that he found tugging was useless, the only thing that it accomplished was giving him rope burn. And being that he had no idea where anyone was, and he couldn't get out of this chair, that left him with one option— calling for Castiel. He hated the idea not because he didn't like Castiel, but that fact that he felt like he had been calling on Cas for a lot lately. Throwing them into another reality, sending them back in time, helping kill Eve, and now this?

Dean took a breath. "Castiel," he called. "I know that you're probably busy doing Angel stuff, but I kind of need a hand."

He waited a beat of silence and was about to call again when Jamie appeared in front of him.

"It's about time." she said. "I thought that I was going to have to wait awhile for you to call Castiel."

"Jamie—"

She held up her finger, cutting him off. "I really can't believe that you mud-monkeys have made it this long, but I guess since you have dear old Cas there to come and save you every time you're in trouble."

Dean looked at her, his brows furrowed. That type of speech was familiar. "What—"

Jamie produced a piece of duck tape and laid it over Dean's mouth. She shook her head. "Your species is so dim that I am emotionally surprised that you have survived this long."

Dean looked at Jamie, really looked at her since they had gotten back. She was pale, her hair seemed darker and worn, her clothes were wrinkled, and she had dark bags under her eyes. Her eyes themselves weren't their usual vibrant emerald green—like his own, but instead seemed a murky brown. He remembered how she had acted—the curt answers, the chill he got when she spoke, asking about Cas, the light that came from her hand, and just the general way that she was speaking. His eyes widened with the realization of who this really was.

"It's about time." Raphael exclaimed. "I swear, after every generation you monkey's get more stupid." She shook her head and walked over to the door, and taking a breath, she bashed her head against the frame. Dean jerked in the chair, his exclaim muffled behind the tape. Raphael smiled as she turned back to Dean, a fresh gash in her forehead. "I never much liked this vessel; it's small and under developed. It's especially disturbing for me, seeing as the likes of you two are related." She looked down at Jamie's body in pure disgust. "The minute you left town she was mine. I mean, I didn't know that she even existed, until the unique essence of her soul started to leak everywhere. She fought, of course, for four days straight—I was actually thinking that I would have to make a plan B, but then she gave in; screaming your name the whole time." She let out a laugh then, turning the laugh that Dean had yet to know into something terribly horrible. A steady stream of blood leaked from the gash that Rachael caused on Jamie's forehead, trailing down the side of her face. "When Castiel arrives, he'll have no idea what hit him."

Raphael collapsed onto the floor in front of Dean, making sure to hit Jamie's head against the floor in the process. She peeked up at Dean. "Now all we have to wait; he should be here any minute now." She laid her head back against the floor and closed her eyes. 

Dean started to struggle in the restraints now. The tight rope chaffed his skin, tearing at it and causing blood to drip from his finger tips. It was useless and he could see the sick smile that Raphael caused to twist Jamie's lips. Castiel was going to fall into some sort of trick and there was nothing Dean could do to stop it. Dean was sure the instant that Cas got here, he was going to go to Jamie first—and then all would be lost.

It was about a minute later that Castiel appeared in the library, right next to Raphael no less. He hardly had time to take in Dean tied to the chair looking at him with frantic eyes, when Raphael's hand snaked out and grabbed his ankle. Cas jerked in surprise and glanced down at his feet. "Jamie?" it barely left his mouth before his expression changed from bafflement to pain. He yelled as the pain traveled from his leg and up to his heart; feeling as if his insides were slowly being burned.

He just barely managed to jerk out of her grasp and back against the wall. Cas felt as if he could barely stand, sweat covering his brow. He took on look at Jamie and knew. "Raphael." that one name was filled with such fury.

Raphael stood, a sneer on her face as she stood up straight and confidently. "Castiel." She greeted none too kindly. "How do you like my new meat suit?"

Cas didn't answer as he stared at Jamie—Raphael, he corrected himself. It may look like Jamie, but that was definitely Raphael inside. Cas had to take care of this and quick before Raphael could get the drop on him again. But he knew that was to go hand to hand and that would damage the vessel—hopefully he would be able to repair it. Without further notice Cas lunged at Raphael, an Angel blade in his hand.


	14. Chapter 14

The palm of Cas's hand landed on Jamie forehead, and he rapidly start to chant the Enochian words of banishment. Raphael tried to break free, but words took hold too quickly for her to act. Her whole body was tense, eyes wide and mouth agape as light started pore out of her. 

The farther that Cas got into the chant, the brighter the light shone until it filled the entire room. It got so bright that Dean had to squeeze his eyes shut, trying to turn his head away, but it was everywhere and so bright that it shone through his eye lids anyway. Finally, he ended the chant and Raphael let out a horrific screech. Dean tried to squeeze his eyes tighter, wished that he could block out the sounds, but he was still bound to the chair. He knew that this wasn't Jamie, but it was her voice.

She collapsed to the floor, either unconscious or dead—Dean would definitely prefer the former. Cas looked down at Jamie for a moment, noting with relief the fact that the damage done wasn’t as bad as he had originally thought. He turned to Dean and after grabbing his knife from Bobby's desk, and started to slice through the ropes that bound Dean to the chair, exhausted .

As the cut ropes fell to the floor around him, Dean brought his hands to his lap with relish; moving his finger to get the blood flowing again. Quickly he stood from the chair and knelt down next to Jamie, pulling her—thankfully—unconscious body into his lap.

"Raphael's gone, right?" Dean asked, still looking down at Jamie and for a moment forgetting about Bobby and Sam.

Castiel nodded. "Yes, she is banished from Jamie's body, though she is not dead. With that chant that I banished her with, it should hopefully occupy her time for the time being."

Dean brushed a blond lock of hair from Jamie's forehead before it dried into the blood from the gash on her forehead. There were others too, blood covering the side of her face. Possibly a black eye and a split cheek. There were tears in her clothes; some soaked with blood, others not. Looking passed that, Dean was just glad that she was still alive.

He looked up at Cas. "Can you heal her?" he asked, his voice desperate.

"I can try." Cas said after a moment consideration. "Because she is not from this world, it may not have an effect."

Dean nodded his understanding as Cas knelt down on the other side of him. He touched each cut in turn before placing his hand, palm flat over Jamie's heart. His eyes slipped closed and his brow lightly knitted together as he concentrated, trying to send energy into Jamie. Usually he just had to tap people on the forehead to heal them—just like he did with Dean—sending spurt of energy into them. But he seemed to be having trouble sending it into Jamie. It wasn't as if none was going into her at all, it was just that not as much as he would have liked was going into her. It was as if he was being blocked—or it was more like something, an energy, was trying to push him out. 

He healed her cut as much as he could—less than he would have preferred, they looked like they were now a week old at least. Before he took his hand away, he tried to search for the energy that was keeping him away. He didn't understand at first because he didn't get this type of resistance when he took energy from her soul. And at the reminder, he found what it was and knew that it was his fault. Cas took his hand away and opened his eyes with a small gasp of breath.

Dean looked up from Jamie to Cas. "Is that all you can do?"

"Yes." Castiel said, looking down at Jamie with a crease in his brow.

"She's going to be alright, right?" Dean asked in worry as he saw the look on Cas's face.

"Her body will be fine," he agreed. "But her mind may be in need of assistance."

Dean had to agree with that, sure that Jamie would be a little screwed after that. He stood up with her in his arms and took her over to the cot in the corner. He gently laid her on the mattress, pushing the stray hairs from her forehead. The blood was gone and the gashes were scabbed. Her clothes still had the tears in them, but the blood that had soaked into the material was gone too. Dean was sure then that he was never going to let Jamie leave his sight, or leave her unattended.

Standing back up, Dean turned to Cas. "Can you stay with her?" he asked. "I need to go find Sam and Bobby."

"Of course." Cas nodded. "We need to discuss things afterward."

Dean gave a reluctant nod back before turning his back on Cas, wondering what the hell Raphael could have done to Sam and Bobby. Hoping that he'd be able to find them and that they weren't dead.

"I believe that they are in your panic room in the basement!" Castiel's voice traveled to him from the library and he nodded. 

This made it easier for Dean and let him breathe easier because of the fact that what Cas said told him that. He didn't say it directly, but if they were dead then Dean would have seen that weird expression of Cas's face or hear something weird in his voice. Dean didn't detect anything and as he made his way down the basement stairs he realized that he was totally over thinking things. And that fact was proven when he opened the panic room door and found both Bobby and Sam.

They were both tied to wooden chairs just like Dean had been, but with some bruises too. Despite the situation Dean couldn't help but grin broadly at them, laugher bubbling out of his chest. Bobby sat in his chair, and like Dean, he had a piece of duck tape over his mouth. Sam on the other hand was turned over on the floor, and Dean bet that he had tried to get out of the ropes and tipped himself over instead. As Sam heard Dean's laugher he yelled out muffled words that would make a sailor back away. At the noise Bobby rolled his eyes and shook his head. Grabbing a knife from the weapons rack on the wall, Dean quickly cut through the ropes that bound Sam and Bobby. The instant his hands were free, Sam ripped the tape from his mouth.

"Dean," Sam said, urgency in his voice. "Jamie—"

"I know." Dean interrupted. "Raphael. It was taken care of."


	15. Chapter 15

After coming up from the basement with Sam and Bobby, and having given them a short version of what had went down, Dean took Jamie to his bed up stairs. She was still asleep, not even mumbling anything as he carried her up the stairs. He laid her on the bed, pulling the covers up over her. He sat at the on the edge of the bed, using the light from the hall to see her.

Four days. She had been with Raphael for four days. Dean shuddered to think what could have went down in that time, hoping that it wasn't as bad as he was making it out to be. But he knew the truth, and knew how ruthless one can be when trying to make what they wanted to happen. Especially if you're a Demon or an Angel or any type of Monster that has no issue with killing and torturing to get what they wanted.

He trailed his fingers over her forehead, trying to clear away the crease that had settled there when he laid her down in bed. At his touch, it did seem to go away and when he got up, before he left he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. Castiel said that he needed to talk with Dean, and since at the moment he couldn't do anything for Jamie, it was a good a time as any.

Since it was late and he didn't want to disturb Jamie, Dean met Castiel in the salvage yard. He leaned against the hood of one of the destroyed cars as Castiel appeared next to him.

"You wanted to talk?" Dean raised a brow a Cas.

Cas nodded, a troubled look on his face. "Yes."

"Okay," Dean said slowly when Cas didn't continue. "So talk to me."

Cas nodded again, feeling for a second like a fool. "I want to apologize." Cas told him.

Dean looked at him in confusion. "What for?"

"For convincing you to let Jamie join the fight. It was wrong, I know that now. I was desperate though; in my battle against Raphael and the rogue Angels and then with the Mother of All conflict." Cas looked at Dean, his expression desperate. "She is just a child. I did tell you that she was stronger, and that part I was correct in saying, but that doesn't mean that she should have been dragged into this."

"Does that mean you lied when you said that she couldn't go back to her own world?" Dean stood up from the car hood as he stared at Cas, his eyes slightly narrowed. Something inside of him would snap if Cas said the wrong thing.

Hurt flashed across the Angel's face. "I would not lie to you about that, Dean." his head tipped slightly to the side, his eye brows knitted. "When Raphael forced Virgil through and then when he forcefully tried to pull him back, he messed up the connection between our two worlds. The wires got crossed and the signals got mixed up and it shorted the portal out."

Dean relaxed as he saw the truth in Castiel crystal blue eyes. "You didn't have to do much convincing." he told Cas after a minute. "We were all desperate; I guess and just saw a way to be one step ahead. And now that Eve's gone, we can help you with Raphael—I mean, if there's anything that you need us to do."

"Thank you, Dean." Castiel said. "There was also something else that I would like to ask you."

Dean nodded in consent; sure he already knew what the Angel was going to ask.

"Could you tell me what Raphael said to you, if you can remember?"

Dean leaned back against the hood of the car. "She called me names like a dick. Baited me by telling me that she had Jamie the second we left, and something about not even knowing Jamie existed until she started to leak . . . . Whatever that means." Dean shook his head and looked at Castiel in concern when the angel paled. "What's wrong?"

Cas avoided eye contact. "I have a confession to make."

Dean twisted his head, but stayed silent.

"When I was injured and had to harness energy form Jamie's soul, something occurred. I didn't realize it until I was healing her earlier." Cas paused, looking at Dean with wide eyes. "I believe that it was my fault that Raphael found out that Jamie existed. When you first came through the portal and Raphael was there, she did not see Jamie because you had blocked her from view. But when you said that Raphael stated that Jamie was leaking… And when I was healing her I found that the energy was from a tear in Jamie's soul is what attracted Raphael to her."

Dean didn't know what to say to that, he was frozen, his brain was frozen. Castiel was at fault for this happening to his daughter, his flesh and blood—he took a sharp breath. He couldn't blame this on Cas, it wasn't actually his fault. There were a chain of events here, some of which were in neither of their control.

"Can you fix it?" he asked finally.

"Possibly,"

Dean closed his eyes. "It's a yes or no question, Cas."

"I've never dealt with this type of thing before, Dean."

Dean took a calming breath. "Is leaving her soul to continue leak hazardous to her heath?"

"There has never been any history of this every happening. If there was enough damage to cause a tear, no one would ever know because they implode before an investigation can be issued." Cas held his breath as he waited for Dean to speak.

"You have to fix this, Cas." Dean told him, his voice hard. "I will not let her die."

"I will do whatever I can that is in my power." Cas promised.

"You're a frigin' Angel, Cas!" Dean exclaimed.

"We have had this discussion before, Dean." an urge to sigh took over, but he fought it back. "Just because I am an Angel, does not mean that I am all powerful."

"Fine," Dean conceded to that fact, though reluctantly. "Just try and fix this, okay?"


	16. Chapter 16

It was dark when Jamie opened her eyes, and she knew that she had to be stuck inside of herself. She wanted to scream out loud instead of being trapped in this darkness. She wanted to control her body, be herself. She didn't want to have be at Raphael's mercy. There was a sudden burst of light as Dean burst through the door, and that was when she realized that she was the one that was actually screaming.

"Jamie." Dean rushed over to her, taking her into her arms. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Jamie buried her face in Dean's chest, tears streaming down her cheeks and soaking into his tee. She was shaking all over and he held her tighter.

"R-Raphael . . ." she sobbed.

"Raphael's gone." Dean told her. "I'm not going to let her hurt you ever again." he wasn't going to tell her that Raphael would probably be back, and more pissed than before. It wouldn't accomplish anything, and Dean figured that once things calmed down he would tell her in the most gentlest way possible. He held Jamie, rocking her back and forth gently as she cried out her fears and hurt.

"I'm sorry." It was barely a whisper and Dean wasn't sure he had heard that right, but the way that Jamie was leaning against him told him that he had heard right.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Dean told her firmly, his hand on the back of her head.

But she shook her head in denial. "If I had been stronger then none of this would have happened; you wouldn't have been in any danger."

This time Dean was the one to shake his head. "I was never the one in danger, Jamie. You were the one that was stolen away because I left you. You were the one that was taken and harmed because I made Cas send us back in time when I knew it was dangerous. You risked yourself for me when it should be the other way around. You're my daughter, and I'm the one that’s supposed to protect you, not the other way around."

Jamie's head popped up from Dean's chest and she stared at Dean in surprise and slight shock. "Do you really mean it, Dean?" she asked, her voice slightly squeaky.

Dean looked back at her, his expression matching hers. After a moment of thought, he spoke. "I do, Jamie. I meant every word of what I said."

She grinned at him, all of her fears about Raphael flew out the window as her heart soaked in every word that came out of Dean's mouth. The tears had stopped in her delighted surprise and she wiped them away on her shirt sleeve. That was when she finally noticed some informalities with her skin. How she was really sore and the fact that her skin felt tight when she moved a certain way. 

"What happened?" she exclaimed, looking down at herself and notice the fact the she was a mess. She crawled from Dean's lap and off the bed, rushing to the bathroom. Dean quickly followed her.

She stood in front of the sink mirror, her face pale as she took in her appearance. There was a cut on her left eye brow and one right at her hair line. She had a black eye and other bruises, other cuts over her body. Her clothes were torn and her hair was a mess. Everything was healed, at least mostly—which she figured was better than having them being fresh and still bleeding.

"Wow." She breathed out. "Raphael must have really done a number on me." She saw the wince cross Dean's face through his reflection in the mirror. "What?" she turned around and faced him.

Dean forced himself to resist the urge to bite his lip and avert his gaze. He thought that it would be better to get the truth out now, instead of it coming up later and being very awkward for everyone—especially Cas. "Those aren't from Raphael, Jamie."

"They're not?" she said, totally confused. "But—"

"When Raphael possessed your body, you were fine. But in order for Cas to get into a position to banish her from your body, he had to get close and Raphael wouldn't have that." Dean told her after a moment.

"Cas…?" she said slowly in shock, her voice small and confused and hurt.

Dean saw the look in her eyes and quickly jumped to Cas's defence. "He didn't want to do it, Jamie. But he had no choice. He had to get close to Raphael and in order to do that he had to get through her defences. If it weren't for him doing that, we'd probably all be dead right now—and if not that, then god knows what else she had in mind." He would have done the same thing if Castiel's and his roles had been reversed, despite knowing how hard it would be.

Jamie swallowed down the sudden emotion. She wasn't really sure what she had to be upset about, she understood that what Cas had done was something that couldn't have been prevented, and that his actions had saved them from Raphael's wrath. Maybe it was just the whole situation in general, the small possibility that if she had resisted a little longer… it hurt to think about; all of those other possibilities that were never going to go down any way. So why should she bother to think about things that are going to hurt her head and make her upset?

"For some reason Cas wasn't able to heal you fully, but it is better than nothing." Dean told her, pausing for a moment to make sure that he had her attention for this next part. "When he was healing you, Cas found that there is some sort of leak happing to you soul."

Jamie looked at him with knitted brows and a frown. "What do you mean?"

"Cas could probably explain this better, but apparently your soul is leaking a unique energy—and that was how Raphael found you in the first place—he said that the tear must have happened when he was taking some of its energy so that he could heal quicker and bring Sam and I back in time."

Jamie stared at him, her nostrils flaring slightly as she breathed quick breaths through her nose. She supposed that it could have happened then, when her instinct to fight the intrusion to her soul kicked in and she had jerked while his arm was still in her stomach. It would also explain why she had been feeling sick since then and why the sleep that she had had hadn't help in the least. Though being taken and possessed by Raphael could also be contributing to this sick feeling of hers.

"I'm not going to die, am I?" She asked after getting her breathing under control.

"Cas said that he may be able to fix it, but he might have to take you as a vessel to do it." Dean said slowly, not sure how Jamie would react to that kind of news.

She had been all for Cas patching up her soul or whatever, and getting rid of this sick feeling that she was sporting. But at the mention of him having to take her over caused her to falter. After what had happened when Raphael forcefully took her over… Jamie knew that Castiel was nothing like Raphael and that the whole experience with him would be different. That she would be willing and that he would be helping her, which in turn meant that it wouldn't be as messed up. But it was the generalization of the whole thing—or more accurately, being taken over by an Angelic being.

"No." She told Dean, her voice hard. 

"Jamie—" Dean started, but Jamie cut him off none to kindly.

"I am not letting anything into my body, ever!" she yelled. "Period." Her tone said that that was finality, but Dean would have the last say.

Dean grabbed her shoulders and gave her a little shake. "If there is even a 1% chance that Cas can fix this and prevent any other Angels from tracking you, then you are going to let Cas do what he need's to do, little girl. I will not have you die because you are too stubborn, and thinking that this isn't a big deal when it is!" he stared into her eyes, his own hard and unrelenting.

Jamie stared back, her own gaze matching his. She took a long breath, trying to force away her fear. It was stupid to resist, she did last time and look what happened as a result. Castiel just wanted to fix something that he had helped cause. Dean was just trying make sure that she didn't die or something. Finally she relented.

"Fine," She told him. "But once this is done, and whether Cas can fix whatever is wrong with my soul—I get to have the same protection tattoo that you have." she crossed her arms over her chest.

Dean stood back up, looking down at Jamie with narrowed eyes. "Not until you're eighteen you’re not."


	17. Chapter 17

"It is done." Castiel said, back in his own vessel again and causing Dean to twitch in surprise.

Dean had been so focused on Jamie that the sudden voice and movement from behind him was a slight surprise. It had been only thirty-two hours that Cas had been inside of Jamie and Dean's eyes were shot. Jamie lay on the cot in the corner, her eyes closed and her breath even—nothing seemed amiss. He swivelled in the chair to face Cas who was behind him.

"Did you fix it?" he asked, standing up, his shoulders tense. "Is she going to be fine?"

Cas looked from Jamie and focused Dean. "Yes." he gave a nod. "I did repair the tear, but at any disturbance to her soul, it will open again."

"Like what kind of disturbance?" Dean asked in worry, his eyes shooting to Jamie's resting form.

"If she is possessed by a demon, or taken as a vessel by another Angel. Any Monster that can cause harm to her soul, or any type of possession." Cas explained.

Dean nodded. He looked at the floor for a moment, trying to control his emotions before he looked at Cas again. "Thanks, Cas." Dean said, his voice cracking slightly with the emotion he was feeling towards the Angel. Before he could stop himself and before Cas could reply, Dean took a step towards him and threw him arms around the Angel, crushing him close. "I mean it. You're are a really good friend… and brother."

Dean pulled back and Cas looked at him in shock. If you didn't really know the Angel, then you wouldn't have noticed. His face stayed expressionless, and it didn't show in the iris of his eyes, it was the fact that his eyes were widened very slightly and his lips were slightly parted.

"Aw!" Jamie chirped, having woken up to see them hugging—or to see Dean giving Cas a hug. "You two look adorable."

Dean’s head snapped in her direction, his face pinched and slightly flushed. Castiel looked at Jamie—who gave him a sweet smile of thanks—a smile twitching the corner of his mouth before he vanished.

"Stay safe!" she yelled after him, knowing that he would hear. She glanced over at Dean who had his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes narrowed as he looked down at her. "What?" she asked in fake innocence.

"You know what."

"I really don't." she struggled to keep her face straight. 

"You do." he repeated. "You were awake the whole time, spying where you shouldn't."

She stood up, her mouth wide with astonishment. "Well I never!"

Dean wasn't buying it, and the stern eyebrow raised proved that.

Jamie didn't see any reason to go on with the facade, so she gave him a huge grin. "You heard what Cas said, Dean. I need protection from possession, and what better way then having the same protection as you."

Dean let out a long breath—a sneaky one, wasn’t sure. “For now, you can have a protection amulet.” He told her in a no none-sense tone of voice when she looked to interrupt. Back in the bathroom he had had a natural-parenting-reflex; but there was nothing natural or normal about their situation. “You’ll have to wait until your rest up, then we’ll drive to the Hunter’s parlour—unless you can’t wait, then I can do it myself. But I can’t promise anything,”

“I can wait, I can wait!” she quickly agreed. 

They shared twin smiles a moment later. It had been a rough start, but they were getting there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **note: I hope you enjoyed the fic, and please review!**
> 
> **Original Ending:**
> 
> _Dean let out a long breath—a sneaky one, wasn't she? "You can have a protection amulet." he said in a no-nonsense tone of voice. "And when you are eighteen I will give you permission to get the protection tattoo."_
> 
> _"I guess I could wait three years." Jamie gave in—but that didn't mean she didn't have three years to persuade Dean to go in the other direction._


End file.
